


Feeling Blue

by Blueninja1905



Series: cranscott [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Cranscott, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueninja1905/pseuds/Blueninja1905
Summary: Jason has a deferent definition of feeling blue. Billy likes making violet.





	Feeling Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 of who knows.

This probably sucks but it's the best I could manage, follow me on Wattpad for more.  
*the voice of the Latin lover  
Jason Scott was in love with Billy Cranston. It wasn't a question it was an absolute fact. Billy was kind, cheery, heck he even stopped traffic for some ducks, and he wasn't damn sexy. Jason would never admit it but he loves Billy in anything red, but sometimes he wanted to see him without it, if you get what this narrator is saying. but all of that would change soon enough.

 

“Jason.”  
“Yeah Billy.”  
“Why was that movie so terrible?” they're in Billy's room watching Green lantern.  
“I don't know, and I really couldn't believe that he really loved her.”  
“He was better in Deadpool.”  
“Yeah, he was, I can't wait for the sequel.”  
“I like the red though.” Billy, he was strangely wearing red jeans, a red and a white plaid shirt that probably wasn't his.  
“I can see, you like my shirt don't you?”  
“Yeah.” He says shyly laughing.  
“You like me in red don't you?”  
“Yeah.” Now it was Jason's turn to blush.  
“Billy can I-?”  
“Of course you can, Jason. You're my boyfriend.” Billy says while kissing the hell out of him.  
“Billy, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do with me because we're dating. I'll still love you if you say no.”  
“Is that why you don't ask the questions. Because you think I'll say no?”  
“What questions?”  
“Jason we've been dating 4 months, we've been to dances, made out, I've even seen you shirtless, but you always stop there and I never question it.”  
“Billy I-”  
“Jason do you want to have sex with me, am I physically enough for you, don't you trust me enough to honestly ask me that question? Because I know my answer Jason.” What kind of damn question was that.  
“Billy I just, didn't want to pressure you. And I didn't know how to bring it up without looking like a horn dog and I love you Billy. I want to say it a million times I love you Billy Cranston and I don't want to give you up. I don't want to lose you in any way. I would rather have you like this that risk it and never have you again.”  
“But when were you going to ask. When were you going to risk it? People risk everything for love, life, all kinds of things and you think that I'm not humanly CAPABLE OF MAKING A DECISION FOR MYSELF, I'M ALMOST A GROWN MAN JASON AND ALL BECAUSE I HAVE-” Jason cuts him off the only way he can, a kiss.  
“Don't ever say that. I think you are more capable than I'll ever be. I don't care that you have autism, I don't care that you have boundaries. I don't ever doubt your ability to make choices, it's just sometimes I question your motives. I didn't want you to lose your virginity to me because it's someone you though I wanted.”  
“You don't want it then?”  
Then he chuckled ever so slightly.  
“Billy, of course I do.” Then Billy throws him on the bed and straddles him.  
“Good Jason. Because I'm not the kind of person that would leave because of sex, and I'm not a virgin.”  
“Fuck.” He leans up to kiss him lightly.  
“Language.”  
“Sorry.”  
“It's okay.”  
“So you're not a virgin?”  
“Nope, want me to prove it.”  
“Do you love me?”  
“What kind of question is that? Of course I do Jason.” He said with this smile to adorable for words.  
“Good, can I take your shirt off?”  
“You mean take your shirt off of me.”  
“Yeah, Billy.” Damn the English language possessive pronouns.  
He caress Billy's arms, back, the brings his hands over to the shirts buttons. Jason though that tearing the shirt off would be hot but Billy really liked this shirt and he also hates ripped clothes so he thought against it.  
“I just realized something.”  
“What Billy.” Jason just looks so damn happy talking to him.  
“I'm not doing this dirty, I'm going to shower upstairs and you can shower downstairs and we can come back in 20 minutes.”  
He looks at him for a minute before realizing that he's serious.  
“Alright Billy, see you soon.” Jason had a hard time not jacking off in the shower.  
*20 minutes later.  
Jason came back to the room in nothing but blue boxer briefs (thank goodness Billy's mom's out) and Billy looks so stunning while wet, oh damn that doesn't sound right.  
“Hey.” Billy just casually says in red boxer briefs. Perfectly exposing his ass. Jason would never say it to another soul besides Billy but he thought Billy had an amazing ass to the point he’d watch it, stare at it even, and he loved it whenever he was able to touch it, but he always held back, until now.  
“Hi, you look. Sexy.”  
“Was that supposed to be a question?” Oh damn it now he made things confusing, not that Billy was easily confused, except that he kinda is it's just that Jason is really confusing.  
“No,no, no. Not at all.” He drops his towels and wraps his arms around Billy's waist, gently one of his hands descended grabbing that ass, yeah that ass. Sorry kids your narrator enjoy this a little to much.  
Jason thinks to himself, why is Billy taller than him?  
They slowly latch on to each other as their lips collide. And they can both feel how each other is reacting to this. Jason looks down and for the first time gets a well defined look at Billy's, down under. It is, bigger than he expected. He could only see the outline if of it on Billy's right thigh.   
“Can I um?”  
“First.” Billy then threw him on the bed and straddles him again. Jason lifts his knees in response giving Billy some support to stay up.  
“What were you saying Jason?”  
“Can I um, see it?” Jason still felt the need to ask, he needed to make sure.  
“See what?”  
“Come on Billy don't make me say it.”  
“Say what?”  
“Can I see your…...dick.”  
Billy kisses Jason so tenderly. He's gained so much confidence since he started seeing Jason, Jason let's him explore and figures things out for himself and didn't press anything except no matter how hard Billy tries Jason will never stop defending him.  
“Okay, also language.” Billy says as he comes up. Jason looks worried for a moment. He slowly grabs the hem of the briefs and slowly pulls down and his eyes widen as it springs out and Billy let's out a sigh of relief.  
“Wow.”  
“Um, what.” Not the expected reaction.  
It was definitely longer than average but not ginormous, but it was thick with a dark pink fat head.  
“It's adorable, I like it.”  
“Jason you're talking about my penis.”  
“I know, but I love this part of you just as much as all the rest and for some reason it looks adorable to me which in no way means it's small because it actually and let me stop talking now.”  
Then they just sit there for what felt like a minute.  
“Jason, I'd hate to ask but are you going to?”  
“Can I?”  
“Of course.”  
“Great.” Jason wraps his hands around the appendage and slowly rubs it, then strokes it slowly while reaching up for a kiss which he happy receives. Billy has this face when Jason rubs the tip so he's thinking that's his most sensitive area. It's so soft, which is strange because normally they are dry after a shower.   
After a couple moments Billy slowly started thrusting slightly while Jason kissed his lips, his neck and face.  
“So Billy, what do you want to do?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Can I lick it.”  
“My, oh yeah. Please.” He looked so happy it was exhilarating.   
“Can I flip you over?”  
“Yeah.” Jason then proceeded to gently lifting Billy up and lowered him into the bed and while on his stomach held Billy's thighs and looked up at him, almost as a sign of confirmation. Billy looks at him and smiles, and nods while breathing heavily.   
Jason couldn't lie, he had never done this, he had seen it, he believes himself to know the process, but if Billy isn't worried why should he be. Billy won't leave if this goes badly, Jason trust him with that now. He actually feels guilty that he didn't already.  
He slowly licks up, tasting sweat and precum which is also on his hand. He uses his hand and lightly moves it and kisses it up from the base to the tip and envelopes it in a kiss. He thought that it would be hot for Billy, he was right. The more he thinks about how he wants this to go the more he thinks about how he wants this to feel amazing to Billy, their relationship is a lot deeper than one wanting to get off, it's them trying to make life the best for the other.  
He looks up at Billy and he's intently looking down at Jason, breathing calmly. Jason goes down and bobs his head up and down while occasionally licking the head. He caressed Billy's thighs through the process almost holding him down. After a few minutes Billy looks like he's enjoying it but his minds on something else.  
“Jason.”  
“Hmm.” Jason says with his mouth around his dick.  
“You need some help with your um, you know.” Jason was hard as hell and it was just pushing into the bed.  
He slowly lifts his head up and rises up and sets himself down on Billy's chest. Billy don't even hesitate and pulls down the blue briefs and Jason pops out and he grabs it gets and gives it a few strokes as Jason looks mesmerized.. Billy pops it in his mouth not a minute later. He looks like he enjoys it to. He looks up at Jason who's holding on to his head board and he's starting to sweat. He opened his legs and moved down so Billy could take more of him and he did. Billy reached his hands around and groped Jason's ass. He though Jason's hair was tickilish and after a while Jason felt like he was getting close, he gently started thrusting into Billy's mouth and then he pulls out and Billy gets a couple more tastes in and lays his head back on a pillow.  
“Hey Jason, do you want to actually, have sex?” Billy says as Jason is sitting on his waist.  
“Yes.”  
“Top or bottom?”  
“I've never bottomed.”  
“Do you want to or me, I'm good either way.”  
“Hmm, Billy, I would be honored if you would please take me.”  
“Why so cordial?”  
“Because Billy I'm classy.”  
“I've seen you eat spaghetti with you hands.”  
“Classily.” He says like that makes it better.  
“Sure Jason. Can you do me a favor and open that drawer in the middle.” Jason is let's just say surprised to see that Billy's drawer is a sex drawer.  
“Damn Billy-”  
“Language.”  
“Sorry, but Billy who all have you done, you come fully stocked. Is that a vibrator?”  
Then Billy looks flustered and it's half adorable if he didn't look like he was panicking.  
“I don't have sex alot I'm just always prepared because it's always better to be safe than sorry and I'd rather not risk something than-” Jason had to stop Billy's spat.  
“Billy sorry for interrupting,” because Billy hates to be interrupted,”but I didn't mean it like that, you're not that kind of person and I know that. Now he about we get down to business.” He says while reaching for lube.  
“Um, Jason you did clean, down there didn't you?”  
“Yes Billy. Billy Billy Billy.”  
“Sometimes I think that you just like saying my name.”  
“Nope, I love it Billy. Now I want to say it some more.”  
Jason then got up, pulled down his underwear and sat right back down on Billy.  
“Um, okay.” He says while laughing.”This is going to hurt at first. I'm sorry if I could-”  
“Sorry for interrupting again, but I don't care. You'd never hurt me on purpose. And I know what comes after, just trust yourself. I'll love it trust me.” Billy nods and then puts some lube on his fingers and slowly inserts his middle into Jason. Jason inhales sharply.  
“You okay?”  
“Better than ever Billy.” he says with a nose flare.  
He then proceeds to turn and twirl inside of him. As time went on he added another, he then started scissoring, he fished around in Jason until he finally found that one spot.  
“There, yep there, definitely there.” Jason huffed out.  
“Alright.” He jabbed at it while slowly adding another finger. Jason started rutting against him, riding the fingers. Even though he enjoyed this Jason wanted one thing.   
“Billy.” He whined.  
“Yes.” He grunted.  
“Can I get it now.” He said while riding Billy's fingers.  
“Are you sure your ready?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Alright I'll give you a minute.” They take a minute and Billy slowly pulled out of Jason and got a sharp his as a response.  
“Alright Billy get up, I'm doing this laying down.”  
“Oh, um alright.” Billy looked so adorable, Jason was glad he could find moments to laugh through this.  
Billy got off the bed, and took off his underwear.  
“Billy can you do me a favor?”  
“Um, yeah.” I mean he's having sex with you Jason what else do you need?  
“Turn around, real quick.” Oh, that ass.  
“Alright.” And for the first time he say what he had labled in his mind as that ass.  
“Next time, can I do you Billy?”  
“Um, sure can I ask why.”  
“I love your ass.”  
“Um, okay. And Jason.” He says while getting back on the bed hovering over Jason.  
“Yeah Billy.”  
“Language.”   
“Okay Billy.” Billy rolled a condom on and slowly lined himself up with Jason's hole.  
“You ready.”   
“Yes.”  
“Are you sure.”  
“I love you.”  
“You didn't answer the question.”  
“I'm definitely ready Billy.” He smiles.  
“I love you too.” He slowly pressed into Jason and they both breath in. Then Billy sheaths himself inside and stops. Jason let's out a hard sigh and wraps his legs around Billy's waist and arms around his neck.  
“Can I move?” Now it was Billy's turn to ask the questions.  
“One second.”   
“Okay.” Jason wasn't expecting this to surge so much. It's not even pain he just feels so full. He feels like he can be one with Billy. After about a minute or so he's ready.  
“Alright, let's go.”  
“Okay.” He slowly pulls halfway out and pushed back in. He does this for about a minute until he pulls all the way out and gently rams back inside.  
“Ohhhh, yes.” Jason can't help it, this feels amazing. Billy looked focused until he could find that one spot and they both hissed when he did. Jason tightened and Billy enjoyed the hell out of it.  
“There, Billy there, please.”  
“Of course.” Billy goes in and out time after time. Jason's moans fill the room as Billy grunts in his ear. Jason slowly and deeply class his back.  
“Oh, I love you.” He whispered.  
“I love you too.” He says automatically. As he continues his escapade, kissing up Jason's neck.  
“Why do you say it like that Jason?”  
“Say what like that.”  
“I love you*grunt* you say it like I'm going somewhere. Like I'm going to leave you high and dry. I'm not going to Jason.”  
The Jason looks at the ceiling blankly. “Billy, you died.”  
“I didn't try to.” “Nobody who doesn't want to die tries to die.”  
“Jason, trust me. I'm not dying again until I can live my life, and I want to live it with you.”  
Then he trusts harder inside, but it still has that gentle charm that just screams Billy.  
“Yes.”  
“Yes what?” “Yes, everything. I promise that we'll grow old and I'll love you every day of it.”  
“I'll love you more, starting today.” Then Jason scratches heavily on Billy's back as his dick rubs against Billy's abs. They both start panting and then Billy started holding his breath and then his trusts become erratic. Jason loves this and he loves looking at Billy so close, he's sweaty and biting at Jason's neck.  
“Jason, Jason, Jason!!”  
“Please do Billy. Don't hold back.” Then he thrusts so hard the room starts shaking.  
“Yes, yes. Billy, Billy, Billy.” Then Billy stops and trembles while letting out this whine with his mouth closed holding his breath with his eyebrows scrunched up together and Jason just watched him above him sweating down onto Jason, Jason wants to see this face more often. Then Jason grabs his cock and strokes like lightening and about 10 seconds later shook and came all over Billy's abs.  
Then Billy sighs loudly and pants. He also drools a little but Jason doesn't mind.  
“That was, amazing Jason.”  
“I should have trusted you. I love you Billy Cranston and that was the best thing ever.”  
“Just wait till next time. I'll scratch up your back.”  
“Oh, sorry about” then Billy's cuts him off with a kiss.  
“It's okay, I liked it, and you never meant to hurt me.”  
Then Billy softly colllapes on top of Jason in a sticky mess.  
“Ew.”  
“Hey that's me you're talking about.”  
“I know but, can we take a shower?”  
“I would but I do t want to get up. And I don't think I can get up.”  
“I'll carry you Billy says while pulling out slowly leaving Jason to huff.  
“Hmmm, alright.” Billy carries him easily into the bathroom and starts a bath. Sets Jason down and hops in in front of him.  
“You like bathing don't you Billy.”  
“No not really, I just like the bubbles.”  
*After the bath.  
They go back to bed after Billy changed the sheets, leaving Jason on the floor because he couldn't bare to stand. Wearing nothing but boxer briefs but this time Billy's red ones had the first order symbol on them and Jason's blue ones had stars. And they hopped in bed and spooned, Jason was the big one.  
“Hey Jason what are you thinking about?” He said in response to Jason's blank face.  
“Just feeling blue.”  
“About what, was the-”  
“No Billy, I'm feeling blue.” He says while patting Billy's ass.  
Billy genuinely starts laughing.  
“That was awful.”  
“Nope if it was you wouldn't be laughing.”  
“Okay I'll give you that one.” Then they look at each other. But they see more than the other person, they see eachother, Billy favorite color was never bleu but every time he looked into Jason's neyes he loved it a little more, and Jason thought all red was tacky, but Billy made it look like magic.  
Then Billy snuggled his head into Jason's arm.  
“I love you Jason.”  
“I love you to Billy.” Then they gently fell into slumber………………..

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
